His Butler, Seasonal
by TheSolemnHypnotic
Summary: Ciel's hunger for Sebastian is getting to be a bit much. Good thing Sebastian has so much stamina. M for a reason. Lovely little lemons.
1. His Butler, Spring

_**This is my second fanfic but that's okay, because I'm gonna make it good. Well, I'm planning on making this the first of a quad. I hope you enjoy my first oneshot (s). ^_^**_

Springtime Butler

Ah… the morrow is bright and sweet. The beauty of springtime on the Phantomhive estate never ceases to amaze me. I notice there's this feeling of contentment. Perhaps it's the ambient scent of cherry blossoms or the relief of all of today's errands being completed on schedule. Or, and I'm sure this may be a little too obvious, it's the delightful way my master purrs as I relish him the best way I know how.

Oh young master, how is it you taste so magnificent? Yes, sweeter than any Funtom candy, right as rain. The way you fit so perfectly in my mouth, well, I—I feel as though we were made for exactly this, lewd as it may be. I don't mind it; your purity remains intact no matter what I may do to you. That can't be said for many. Here you lie beneath me in the garden grass, writhing with every stroke of my hand and bob of my head. Your glance, it pierces me lasciviously and yet your soul remains clean. "More, more, Sebastian" you plead, and however could I refuse you in this state? My warm mouth, sticky with your delectable precum, moves upon your shaft sending shockwaves throughout your body, and you pant, almost like a dog but I'd rather not think about that. No, it's when you mew like a kitten when the tip of my tongue greets your slit and you're pulling my hair that I find you most irresistible. You bite your knuckles in vain to mute yourself, but it is rather useless. When will you ever learn?

I know you well enough to tell when you're near high heaven in your ecstasy, so I deep throat, happily, fully aware that you will climax within the next three… two… one…

My, you made quite the mess here. I wasn't expecting that much, not that I am complaining.

Oh young master, how you do spoil me.


	2. His Butler, Summer

His Butler, Summer

My lord, I must say, that sort of trickery could ruin the Phantomhive name and get me into a lot of trouble. It seemed that you were perhaps suffering an asthma attack due to the smoldering summer heat; so naturally, I stopped the coach to check on you. You're getting awfully bold, feigning illness like that. It was very convincing, that is until you commanded me to enter the coach with you.

And so here we sat in a few awkward moments of silence, I still concerned of your well being and you…you laughed. It was startling but not as much as when you stood up and straddled my lap. Here in the wood in the coach on the dirt trail leading to the manor, you asked me to *ahem* "let me taste you". Unfortunately before I had a moment to state that this behavior was getting…out of hand you already had me in your mouth, so small, so warm rendering any objection useless. I haven't a clue as to when you learned _that_ but it's almost impressive. I'm certain I can feel the muscles in your throat cradling me. You are perfect.

Ah, young master, you only choke if you push yourself too hard. It's rather foolish of you to believe you can fit the whole thing between your delicate lips. But as delightfully stubborn as always, you continue until…un-until…ohh…

I reach a hand out to see your face, wet with an array of fluids and you're still so… shall I say "cute"? I kiss you tasting both you and myself. How did it come to this? When will it end? I don't know but right now, I don't care. I adore you bocchan.

I simply adore you.

_I know, this took a while, but I didn't know what to do, and I've been really busy. Next chapter will definitely make up for the wait. ^_^_


	3. His Butler, Autumn

His Butler, Autumn

This…has…to…stop. Ah. Young master, I don't know what's gotten into you but it is taking its toll. I've never felt so…good. Excuse me, paranoid, I meant paranoid… and guilty. My dignity is wilting away like the leaves of the trees just outside, seen from your window. The library, your place of work and study, is not an appropriate place to engage in such wanton behaviors. Though you are quite a view to behold, with the way your hair frames your beautiful porcelain face as you lie there, taking me into you, your trousers around your ankles. You're so eager; I'm shocked you've never done this before. But this mustn't happen again. Why, soon we'll be at it in the foyer for Bardroy, Finny, and Meyrin to spectate. Tanaka wouldn't even survive the heart attack that would be impending if such an act were to occur.

Are you aware that I have been somewhat lacking as a Phantomhive butler only to the benefit of becoming your full time lover? What kind of butler am I? The type that fornicates with his master on his desk atop business papers that need to be reviewed urgently? The type that enjoys the unearthly tightness of his body gripping me, letting me lose myself with each thrust and breathy moan despite leaving the days chores up to those three?─ my goodness, we can't keep this up.

Even now as you arch into the overcast Autumn light, releasing yourself onto your stomach and mine, I can't help but think something is amiss here. I know I am pleasing you, I cannot deny that, but I'm not sure how. I understand that as a young man you have…needs that need to be addressed, but why me? Is it the secrecy I am bound to, the contract that has created this bond? Or am I over thinking all of this and you just like a good orgasm? You're wrapping your arms around my neck and I can tell you enjoyed yourself by the way your body quakes beneath me. I can't hold out much longer. And just the thought of you…ahh… has sent me over the edge.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me that way. It _was_ an order, Sebastian. Surely you don't feel like you must suffer during every task I give you," you say and seal it with the gentlest kiss I have ever received as I hold you close. But that, I'm afraid, is where you are wrong, my lord. I must suffer for you. For you see…

Nothing gives me greater pleasure.

_I hope you enjoyed it. It's a bit deeper than the first two (XD). The final chapter lies ahead._


	4. His Butler, Winter

His Butler, Winter [Final Chapter]

I, in all my years, have never felt this way before. Now, pacing before my master's bedroom door I feel… is this nervousness? I suppose it is. He requested that I check on him in his chamber at exactly eleven. It is now ten fifty-seven.

I have been a simply superb butler as of late. All task, errands and schedules have been completed, ran and checked, respectively and in a timely manner I might add. There has been no dallying time away or twiddling of thumbs because I have tried so very hard to appease my master by compensating for the excellence in service I didn't provide when I was, ahem, servicing him. So why would he ask for my company an hour after his bedtime? Oh… I know what you're thinking; "Silly Sebastian, didn't you read the first three chapters? He wants you to [_insert foul/comedic euphemisms for sex here_]." However, I must state that we haven't engaged in such activities for a full week. In fact we haven't really exchanged a single word other than instruction and acknowledgement. He won't even look at me. I can't see anything in his eyes anymore but a questioning. Of what, I do not know, but in some small way, I think, it frightens me. Eleven o'clock. I knock on his door.

"Come in, Sebastian," he says but with an almost forced sternness.

"Yes, master," I reply quietly walking in closing the door behind me. He is still lying down as I left him, his arm over the cover, but it appears he lit a small candle at some point and the light illuminates his angelic face. I approach him at his bedside. "How may I assist you, master?"

"I have a question I must ask you." He doesn't look at me.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"When I look at you I feel a rage and anger unlike any other I've felt before. I feel a roaring fire start in my chest and spread through my body. I want to hurt you." And here I thought I had been one hell of a butler. He waits a few moments to continue. "But there are other times when I look at you and I feel sad. There is a weight on the same chest in which that fire roars. I nearly cry sometimes at the very thought of you." He looks at me. "Why is this happening?"

"I am afraid I have been an unfit butler." Or perhaps he knows about the kittens. Oh, dear. A few moments pass as I contemplate what my punishment will be.

"No. You are wrong," he says angrily. He sits up and positions himself on his knees on his bed so we are nearly at eye level. His milky skin is exposed as he is wearing his pajamas which only consist of a white long sleeved blouse. He stares at me. "It is because I love you Sebastian." I am shocked. "I never wanted to, I tried so hard not to but I do." A tear left his perfect blue eye.

"But Sir, I─"

"Make love to me Sebastian. Even if you could never reciprocate what I feel for you, even if it hurts, at least pretend. If you don't, I may lose my mind. You vowed to stay by my side and to protect me forever. I want your body to swear it not only in sacrifice to those who threaten me but as a gift to myself as well!" His head is tilting down and he appears exhausted as if all of his strength was consumed in the delivery of that very confession. I almost feel sorry he wasted that energy considering what I'm about to do to him.

"Bocchan," I whisper and wrap one arm around his tiny waist and use my free hand to lift his chin so I can taste him unlike I ever have before; aware, fully, that I am his and he is _mine_. Every inch and crevice of his existence is mine. The thought excites me. His mouth is so warm and his tongue so unbelievable. I've honestly held back before, but if he insists…

I lift his shirt, his only article of clothing, above his head exposing his soft skin to the cold winter air. His nipples are hardened as is his manhood, already leaking with precum and he's touching himself in anticipation. Oh, I'm staring, but I've just realized how many layers of clothing I have to remove. This is slightly awkward. I begin removing my tailcoat succumbing to the urge to fold it neatly and place it down in a manner that would greatly reduce the creation of creases and wrinkles. He notices.

"Sebastian, please, don't keep me waiting." And with that he starts thrusting his hips into his hand using the other to balance himself on the bed. A small moan escapes his lips and I can't wait any longer. I can't deny him anymore and my own erection aches in need of his warmth. I kill the little flame of the candle with my fingertips. I climb onto his plush bed and hook my arms under his back, kissing his neck, licking the salt of his flesh onto my palette. He tastes as pleasant as always. He lets out a few quiet but breathy moans, encouraging me to go further down.

I flick one pink bud on his chest with my tongue whilst twisting the other with my thumb and index finger. It's driving him mad and he grabs the back of my shirt, twisting the white material in his hand. I repeat the process for the other, nibbling to hear him suck air through his teeth and wiggle and arch beneath me. I reach down between his legs to grip his now twitching erection and pump it slowly. A few seconds pass and I rise to remove my shirt and toss it somewhere. I feel messy but in a rather good way. I kiss him once more swirling my tongue within his mouth, feeling divine and depraved. I pull away.

"Master, is there anything in particular you would prefer this evening?"

"I'd like for you to call me 'Ciel' and distract me from the cold."

I continue kissing him but then I untangle my tongue from his and place my index finger into his mouth, collecting his saliva, then a second finger, then a third as he grabs my wrist, holding it in place. He tickles them, licking each one like a delicious treat I've prepared for him. He's so handsome when he just doesn't give a damn. He knows what I've got in store for him and he'll do whatever to get it. I unzip my trousers and remove them, finally, finally allow my erection the freedom it craves.

It's always interesting, prepping master for intercourse. With every wet digit I add to his most secret crevice, his arousal becomes more intense and apparent. For example: now with the first, he mews adorably. Then with the second a low moan, lower than most would expect from him. Then of course with the third is this noise he makes, although hard to describe it makes me want to─ and please pardon my French─ fuck his brains out. Oh dear… he did it. I lean down over his slender body and whisper into his ear.

"Do you want this?" I ask pressing my hardness against his entrance. I lick his ear and he nods.

I push myself very slowly, very gently inside of him. I'm engulfed in the warmness of his body and feel a weight lifted off of my shoulders. There is nothing to think about when I am inside my master. I only feel. And what turns me on the most is that I know he feels it too.

"Ah, Sebastian, deeper, please".

"Yes, Ciel". And with that I thrust a little deeper into his void, his small body moving with mine. The friction is powerful and I only want more.

"Mmm, oh, faster." I oblidge. "Harder." I grab the headboard and delve with all of my power into him. He gasps and scratches at my back harshly, breaking my skin. It is wonderful and titillating. "Please. Don't. Stop."

I sit up, thrusting into him, my fingernails gripping his hips. I'd almost be tempted to say "this is Heaven" but the irony would be a bit much.

"I'm really close Sebastian," he says, an inkling of sweetness peeping through his voice. He bites his knuckles, though I'm sure the entire manor has heard our little charade by now. He uses his other hand to please himself gratuitously. I hold on to him tightly and whilst staying inside his tightness I lie down on my back and he instinctively begins to ride me with an uncanny level of expertise. I can look down and see myself disappearing inside him. He digs his nails into my chest and I thrust even deeper. There it is; that look. The one that tells me he's losing control. Give in, young master, give in.

"Ahhnn!" His head tilts backwards exposing his gorgeous pale neck to the moonlight as his seed leaves his body in thick dollops covering my stomach. His violent quivers, mmm, I love him─ them, I love them. A few more decidedly selfish… thrust… and… oh, uhn, ah ah ah mmm… I empty myself within him. How does he do this to me?

Ciel collapses onto my chest which is rising, falling, and shaking still as I continue riding the waves of my ludicrously good orgasm. A few moments pass as the sweat beads cascade along our skin and the winter wind blows against the window.

"Sebastian, I hereby order you to love me as much as I love you," despite still panting, his trademark sternness returns and I'm feeling more obliged than ever to appease this particular request, perhaps because I am going to no matter what he may ask. We do not look at each other; I stare up at the baldachin lost in thought and bliss. I find his hand with my own and hold it gently rubbing his knuckles with my thumb, the moonlight beaming brightly through the frosted window. A simple response is all that is necessary.

"Yes, my─Ciel."

Oh gosh, I am just _so beyond _sorry it took so long. First writers block, then Christmas and then just the fear and sadness of it ending prevented this baby from seeing the light of day. But it's out and I'm glad. I just wanted to say thank you for reading these and enjoying them as much as you did. I wasn't expecting such warm thoughts but you have encouraged me. Perhaps, if it is what you wish, I could roll a few more of these out in a timelier manner (I _really_ want to) . Oh, and Happy New Year!


End file.
